A Hot Summer
by ToriiPheniox
Summary: The Pro wizard exam is over finally over and now that summer has come Nina knows that Zero and Ichii will have to leave soon, but when she's suddenly offered to spend one last moment with them she jumps at the opportunity. She knows that nothing could ruin her summer, but she was soon to be proven wrong. Nina x Zero
1. Chapter 1: Amusment Park

**Mamotte Lollipop: **

**Chapter 1**

**(The Pro Wizard exam ended at the beginning of Summer Vacation.)**

Zero, Ichii, and I laughed as we sat in our favorite cake shop, laughing at various things not really caring that everyone was staring at us. We were all just extremely happy. Zero and Ichii had finally won the Pro Wizard Exam and the crystal pearl was out of my system, so we were celebrating; just the three of us together for one last time. I sighed sitting back in my chair, closing my eyes as I enjoyed taste of a strawberry shortcake. I licked the cream off my lips feeling the fluffy substance quickly slip down my throat; this was amazing.

"Nina, what are you doing for summer?" Ichii suddenly asked drawing my eyes open to look at him. He wore a gentle smile like always as he twirled his straw round the rim of his drink. I thought about it for a moment. Truthfully, I never planned on doing anything during summer. If something turned up then I'd go, but I didn't know ahead of time. "Nothing, I guess. Nothing I planned, that is." I shrugged my shoulders, sitting up.

"Well, how about you come with back with us." Zero inquired with a knowing smirk.

I was speechless. I knew that Ichii and Zero were going back to the Magic World and it really bothered me that I had to return to my normal life, but there wasn't anything I could do. I was so used to them being by my side not really thinking about when they'd leave, but when it was all over it hit me; I was being left alone, but now... I couldn't believe it. Were they were serious? Was I dreaming? Tears streamed down my face, happiness swallowing my other emotions.

"Great Ichii." Zero said, his smirk falling into an annoyed scowl, "You made her cry." I whipped the tears away with my hand, a genuine smile on my face.

"No, it's ok. I'm just so happy." I said between breaths. My eyes were puffy and red, snot most-likely running down my nose; probably not my best look. Though the thing was, I didn't care. I was going to spend the rest of the summer with my two most cherished friends! After I straightened myself up, I grinned at them. "When are we leaving?" I had to ask.

"Tomorrow." They said in unison. I-D-O-I-T-S. I shot out of my chair my eyes wild and frantic.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" I yelled in a panic. I didn't have anything packed yet and we were suppose to leave tomorrow! How did they expect me to pack for a two month trip in a day? They were both insane!

Ichii smiled reassuringly as Zero chuckled at my reaction. "Your mom packed all your backs. We told her you signed up for a summer trip."

Zero took a sip of his drink, his arrogance seeping out from every pore. "Yea, so stop whining, idiot." I glared at him as he stabbed his fork into his cake and ate a piece of his red velvet.

"Don't call me an idiot." I said bitterly. It was typical of Zero to ruin this sweet moment just to call me stupid. He always thought it was amusing and necessary, but frankly it was annoying.

"I can call you idiot as much as I want, idiot." He said with a cocky smirk. I hated that type of smirk with that teasing glint in his eyes; it made my blood boil with rage.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled at him my fists clenched close to my body. This was already becoming a long summer.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." I yelled as I dragged my luggage out the door, shutting it behind me. They were really disappointed that they couldn't spend the summer with me. Mom cried, her make-up running down with her tears as Dad tried to calm her down, but I could tell he was disappointed and worried. My sister was probably the only one that was excited for me to leave; for her own selfish pleasures of course. I rolled my eyes; they were a hand full.<p>

When I stepped out the door and onto the steps, I quickly spotted Ichii and Zero with their white car, waiting for me. Zero leaned against the car, his arms crossed over his crest with a smirk plastered on his face. Ichii stood beside him, his own hands in his pockets with a kind smile. I inhaled the summer air and made my way towards them with my bags.

"Ready?" Zero asked beating Ichii, receiving a playful shove. I giggled before nodding as they took my bags and tossed them into their car. We took off in an instant after we settled in comfortably, our seatbelts buckled. The car drove for an hour into town passing familiar buildings as we rode on. I saw the same bridge that Forte and San ran into the first day I swallowed the pearl and the first time I met the two boys that sat into the front seats. I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if I didn't swalloed the pink pearl. Would I have met Zero and Ichii? Probably not, I concluded.

Suddenly Ichii turned sharply into a deserted alley. At first I didn't understand what he was doing, but once a magical worm hole appeared I relaxed. It was all part of the trip; I smiled. Inside, the walls were covered in beautiful, shimmering colors as we steadily drove past it. I stared in amazement seeing the colors merge together and separate from each other with ease. It was so unworldly and stunning, I had no words.

Zero then turned around and stared at me with a cute little smile, being silent the whole time. I blushed a little feeling his gaze on my face. My heart sped up a notch as I looked into his eyes trying to match his stare. In truth, I did like Zero even if he was rude and obnoxious at times, he could also be a really nice person. Some people disagree with me seeing him as only a hot-headed jerk, but I knew better.

"What?" I asked unable to take the intense stare and awkward feeling I had.

"Oh nothing just I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach or not." He tilted his head trying to decide his blue hair shifting as he did.

"The beach sounds great actually." I smiled finally able to relax.

I loved the beach, especially during summer. The crystal clear water, beautiful white sand, irresistable shining shells; it all seemed to put me at ease. It would be perfect. Suddenly his cute smile turned into a mischievous one laced with nothing but trouble. I felt my stomach churn with nervousness.

"Well in that case we'll go to the Amusement Park." Zero laughed. My face dropped as those words rolled off his lips. I hated rollercoaster's and Zero knew it; I just didn't see the fun of going 70 miles per hour in a little dainty cart that was ten stories off the ground. It all terrifying.

He turned back around and told Ichii that we should go to the Amusement Park with much excitement. Ichii gave Zero a skeptical look. "Nina hates Amusement Parks, Zero." He said as he glanced at Zero keeping his eyes on the road. I beamed with happiness, at least Ichii understood my pain.

"Come on, Ichii." He pleaded with a childish expression. I couldn't help but laugh getting a quick glare from Zero before he continued to persuade his best friend.

"If it's ok with Nina." I opened my mouth to abject, but when I saw Zero's death glare, I narrowed my eyes at him returning it with the same intensity. He let out a frustrated groan and turned around his arms crossed over his chest in a childish way. Suddenly a pang of guilt stabbed my heart.

_'I mean he really loves to ride those deaths traps and I didn't really have to ride any of them.' _I thought, talking myself into going_._

After I thought it over and decided that it wasn't all that fair to him, I tapped Ichii on his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Ok, we can go." I said with doubt. I could feel Zero staring at me, but I refused to look at him, the blush creeping back to my cheeks.

"Are you sure, Nina?" said Ichii sounding concerned for my well-being.

"Yea, I just won't ride any rollercoaster's." I looked at Zero staring into his eyes. He smiled and suddenly hugged me.

"Thanks." He whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly and quickly pushed him off afraid that he could hear my heart pounding against my chest. He was so close and smelt so good. My body shuddered with delight and discomfort. Zero was my poison.

* * *

><p>Once we entered the Amusement Park we were instantly surrounded by hundreds of people rushing to get in line for various rides. They all looked like they were having a the time of their lives. I, however, looked like I would rather be shot than be at this hell hole. We walked through the mass of bodies trying to figure out which rollercoaster Zero should ride when a flashy sign caught my attention. It read 'Jinx Flyer the fastest, highest ride in the world' I looked up and stared at it, terrified from its height; the sign wasn't kidding. The ride was humongous. I felt Zero and Ichii come up behind me reading the sign as well. They looked at each other silently talking to one another as I listened to the screams from the ride. A chill ran down my back.<p>

Suddenly, we heard a gagging sound beside us causing us to looked over and see a 16-year-old girl become green from the nausea before she stuck her head in a nearby trash can to throw up her lunch. A boy the same age as her came out from the ride, his shoulders hunched over as he sobbed into his hands. I looked back the sign I saw the fine print. 'All injuries and/or death are not the parks' responsibility.' I swallowed feeling my mouth become dry as Zero simply smiled. He suddenly grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the monstrous ride. I looked at him shocked. He was actually gonna make me ride that thing! I stared at him with a look of sheer terror. In an instant I felt my fight-or-flight instincts activate, telling me to run as I started to struggle against Zero's tight hold.

"Zero let me go." I commanded. He looked over his shoulder, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

"No, you're gonna ride this with me." Zero said in a determined voice. He was really trying to kill me.

"Stop! Zero, no don't make me do this." I pleaded.

He stopped and gave a heavy sighed. Was he going to let me go? Was he giving up on me? He turned around to face me with an irritated look painted on his face. I actually thought that he wasn't going to make me ride it, but sadly, I was wrong. He then grabbed me and flipped me over his shoulder with sudden strength. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. I kicked and punched him as he walked towards the line to the ride but that only made him more determined. When we were in line he finally put me down.

"What's the matter with you!" I demanded feeling my rage take place of my anger.

Zero looked at me with a smile that made me blush, but I quickly shook it off. Not this time. No sir. "You're gonna ride with me whether you like it or not."

"Do you want me killed? You know I'm deathly afraid of rollercoasters." I screamed throwing my hands in the air. People turned to look at the scene, but honestly I didn't care, my life was at stake.

"Well, now I'm gonna help you get over them." He said with a smug look as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was an ass.

"You will not!" I turned around expecting to see Ichii laughing or smiling, but he wasn't there. I knitted my eyebrows together; I couldn't walk all by myself. I had heard many stories about girls who were brave enough to walk alone in parks like this and they either got kidnapped or raped, but the thing that scared me the most was that Ichii left me… with Zero! And a rollercoaster! What was he thinking? Though the thing was I knew exactly what he was thinking. I scowled. He was think 'oh, Nina's with Zero she'll be safe with him.' Well Ichii thought wrong, I was gonna die because of him. I turned back around and looked forward with a stubborn expression.

"What's wrong? I thought you weren't gonna ride the ride." He smirked happily.

I glared at him. I needed to make him suffer for this. He had to pay for what he has done. Zero may have been evil, but I was vicious and sinister. I smirked, the perfect plan forming in my head.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, we got strapped in the dangerous cart. By this time I was so scared that I was shaking, my knuckles were white from gripping the bar, and my heart was ready to burst from terror. I glanced at Zero and saw that he was calm and relaxed as a… well, calm and relax person could ever be. It was annoying. I hated how he could just sit there like nothing was going to happen, while I was ready to throw up blood.<p>

"Nina, it's okay relax." He whispered as he placed his hand on top of my shaky one. Suddenly without realizing it, I grabbed his arm and scooted closer to him feeling somewhat safe. My eyes started to water, quickly saying my prayer. I hated rollercoasters.

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

I didn't know that she was this terrified of rollercoasters, if I knew she was going to cry I would've brought Ichii instead. I looked down at her as she gripped my arm close to her body. What could I do to make her feel better? I sighed as I started to pry her off my arm, but she kept clinging back on. It was starting to get annoying. When she stopped, I wrapped my arms around her tiny body keeping her close. She gripped my shirt and buried her head in my chest. I smiled. She was so small and cute.

"Get ready lady's and gentlemen, we're about to take off," announced a loud voice over the intercom. "Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-"

Suddenly the cart shot forward without warning; I loved it when they do that. The ride twisted and turned at extreme speeds. 'Boring.' I thought as I hung my head back again the cart, but then I looked down at Nina. I feel her shaking anymore, but I knew she still was. We went up, down, around and sideways, but nothing excited me or made my heart leap into my throat. When the ride stopped suddenly, I realised we were at the top of the ride as I looked over the front of the car. The drop looked like it was a million feet in the air and it was just a straight shot down. Nina's head rose and looked at the drop. When I looked at her she was as pale as a ghost then the ride jerked forward and we went down. I started to laugh finally having fun on the ride. This was awesome. Next to me I could hear Nina screaming at the top of her lungs. Her nails were digging into my skin and they were starting to hurt. That was going to leave a mark.

Later when the ride ended Nina was unable to walk or move, so I had to cradle her in my arms. It was kind of embarrassing at first having people turn to stare, but soon it felt natural and didn't bother me. I walked away from the Jinx Flyer and found a bench where we could rest for a while. I put her down gently and sat beside her releasing a sigh.

"Nina." I spoke feeling like I had to say something. She had just been through hell the least I could do was talk to her.

"Yea." She didn't even look at me. He frowned guilt stabbing into my gut.

"Sorry." I felt like I had let her down. I was supposed to be her knight in shining armor, but I might as well have been her enemy. We sat there in silence for a while until she broken it. "I don't want to see that ride again." She said it plain and simple; no if's, and's, or but's about it, she really hated the Jinx Flyer.

She finally looked at me, her face looking sad and troubled.

"What?" I asked with concern.

"Your arm. I remembered, when we were riding the ride I was so scared that I hurt your arm." She took it and pulled up my sleeve to reveal deep, red crescent-shaped marks on my arm.

I shook her off instantly regretting it. "It's nothing, really." I breathed, not making eye contact.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea, I've had worse." I replied.

"Yea." She knew exactly what I was talking about. When I protected her during the exam I had gotten beaten and thrashed around many times, but I didn't matter. If it was Nina I would do it all over again. We sat in silence yet again.

I sighed. "Let's go find Ichii." I said as I stood up holding out a hand for her. She took it with a small smile. "Ok." I hoisted her up and we walked around the park looking for our trusty companion.

* * *

><p><strong>Torii: Hey, Everyone! So I said I was going to rewrite this so it is! The revised version. It's not that great because I didn't want to start over so I just added stuff to make it sound better! ^-^<strong>

**Hamish: -_- I think that was just a waste of time. **

**Torii: *frowns* No it wasn't. Actually it was quite fun! **

**Hamish: *scowl* Doing extra work is fun?**

**Torii: I'm crazy, so sue me. *shrugs* **

**Hamish: *sighs* Whatever.. **

**Torii: You should try smiling, Hamish. **

**Hamish: What...? **

**Torii: I wonder if you're ticklish. *get close to him* **

**Hamish: O.O Review! *turns off computer* **


	2. Chapter 2: True feelings

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

We had walked since we got off the Jinx finger, it was about noon and the sun was scorching us making it seem as if we had walked for forever. I looked at Zero from the corner of my eye and saw the usual cute, bored face he always had on. I noted how his eyes glistened when the sun shone on them, making them more astounding than ever. Zero caught me staring causing me to quickly looked away, a blush starring to creep up on my cheeks. Now that was embarrassing.

I felt his gaze on me as I pretended to look for Ichii, calling out his name randomly. "Nina," Zero began. I turned to face him wanting to hear what he had to say. We stopped for a moment letting the people pass us by, one by one. Zero's hand slowly reached up and grabbed something resting on my shoulder. He lifted it off my shirt with a curious look and held the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. "There was a bug on your shoulder." He said with an amused smile. I felt my head begin to become light and the color drain from my face.

Zero's smile disappeared quickly replaced with a look of concern. "Nina. Are you alright?" But at that moment, I felt my legs give out and my eyes close shut. The last thing I saw was Zero rushing to catch me.

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

"Nina!" I rushed over to her as her legs gave out from under her. I slid on my knees skinning them as I tried to make sure she wouldn't hit her head on the concrete. Luckily, I caught her before any serious damage came to her. Her body was limp and the color drained from her face. I sighed in annoyance.

_'Over a damned bug…'_ I thought as I sat in the walkway, holding her gently.

I looked down at her, double-checking her skin from any cuts or serious bruises. My fingers brushed her cheek feeling her soft skin under the pad of my thumb as they ventured up to her beautiful orange hair. I laced my fingers in her long sea of orange, subconsciously. Her lips parted slightly and her face looking so peaceful and sweet simply lying there. Slowly, I got up cradling her head and started to carry her through the crowded streets. People shot me accusing looks noticing Nina unconscious in my arms, but I shut them out and focused on the road ahead. The crowd, I realized, had gotten thicker within minutes making it harder for me to squeeze through the mass of people. It was aggravating. Suddenly, I felt her head rest comfortably on my chest as I walked along.

_'Can she hear my heart beating?'_ I asked myself becoming nervous and flustered. _'Can you feel it aching for you?'_

A heavy sigh escaped through my lips finding myself depressed. I did have feelings for the orange-haired girl in my arms, but I knew she would rather be around Ichii than with me. Ichii was nice and smart, the ideal boy. I always heard girls say that about him. How he was always being kind to everyone and getting the best grades, while I was the tempermental idiot. I closed my eyes. Nina would never love me with Ichii always treating her like a princess, always knowing what to get her, always caring for her, but even though, I still loved her.

Everytime Nina would look at Ichii with adoring eyes and her luscious smile I would feel a hot bubbling feeling in my gut and have the need to punch nearest thing. At first I didn't understand what was wrong with me so I simply brushed it off thinking it was just an effect from staying away from the Magic World, but when Kuku threatened to turn her into a squirrel I realized. I liked, maybe even loved, Nina.

I clenched my teeth. _'Why not me, Nina_?_'_

I was the one that would risk my life to save you even if it ment loosing my life; I would do it in a heartbeat. Even if I always teased you like I do, I just don't know what else what to do. How do I act towards someone that mean the world to me, but loves another? I gave an aggravated groan. I was over thinking things again.

"Zero?" I heard a quiet voice call.

I looked down at the conscious girl in my arms giving me a wary smile. "Hey, idiot." I said with a playful smile. "How was your nap?" Her smile became a scowl within seconds at my casual comment.

"I told you not to call me an idiot!" She yelled.

I smirked enjoying her cute expression of anger. "And what if I don't?" I challanaged.

She batted her eyelashes and gave me a cute smile as if she was truely innocent. "If you won't I will make your life a living hell." She said sweetly yet full of poison.

"Whatever you say." I said with a roll of my eyes. I put her down on her feet steadying her as she warvered slightly from the sudden contact of the solid ground.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem, Idiot."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my mouth as her face became red with anger. She yelled, grabbed my face, and started to pull on the sides of my mouth painfully.

_'Me and my damned mouth.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Torii: Revising done!<strong>

**Hamish: *coughs***

**Torii: *frowns* Are you ok, Hamish? **

**Hamish: *nods* Yeah..**

**Torii: *places hand on his forehead* O.O You're burning up! **

**Hamish: *shoves it off* I'm fine. **

**Torii: Go to bed. **

**Hamish: *scoffs* No thanks. **

**Torii: Hamish! Now!**

**Hamish: *scowls* Fine... **

**Torii: I have to go guys, Hamish needs to be attended to. *body half way through the door* Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Exie

Chapter 3

Zero's POV

"Nina, why don't we stop over there for food? I could really go for some nachos or a chili cheese dog."I smiled gesturing to the small shop in the area, but Nina kept walking forward, ignoring me and the savory smell of food as her orange hair waved behind her. I took one last glance at the food place and ran up to catch up with her, my stomach groaning in protest. She kept walking with long strides as I walked behind her. I rolled my eyes. She was still mad at me, for what, I didn't know she was always like this, getting worked up for nothing.

"I don't know why you're so angry. I was the one that got physically hurt here." I said, referring to my sore cheeks reaching up to touch them subconsciously. They really did hurt like hell and all I did was call her an idiot. There had to be an injustice to that, right?

Nina glance at me from the corner of her eye and gave a stubborn grunt continuing to walk on. I sighed and ruffled my wild blue hair trying calm my annoyed emotions and ignoring my mourning stomach.

"Aw, come on Nina. I know that you're just as hungry as I am." I joked trying to lighten the mood, but with no avail. She walked on with that same irritated demeanor.

"Zero, leave me alone." She said coldly.

"Ah, so she does speak!" I said teasingly as we passed a hot dog stand.

My nose got a good whiff of fresh chili cheese dogs as I attempted not to drool with starvation. I saw a group of teen stop by to eat and I suddenly felt my stomach bubble with jealously. Nina gave a roll of her eyes, but I saw a glint of happiness in them. I gave a small smile, at least I was making progress.

"Zero, go away." She said, her tone lightened.

"If you say so." I started to turn around acting as if I was actually going to leave until someone grabbed my shirt. I looked over my shoulder with a surprised look. Out of all the reactions I've known I didn't expect this from her. Her hand clenched tightly around the small piece of fabric that she reached for keeping me in place. Heat pressed against my back in a comforting manner warming my cheeks in an embarrassed state as I realised that it was Nina's small body. She was so close.

"No." She practically yelled keeping her eyes closed. Nina looked down at her hands, suddenly realising what she had done. She let go of my shirt abruptly, letting it fall back into place and taking a shy step back. A red blush painted her face, her eyes not meeting mine.

"I-I meant that w-we should stay together… you know, until we find Ichii." She said in a nervous tone.

I scowled. 'Oh, him…' I thought grimly, but as soon as the thought came to mind I soon regretted it. Ichii was my best friend, not to mention that he was like a brother to me. He was always there for me and even helped me through the exam actually if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have become a Pro wizard. I felt shameful that I let a girl affect my feelings towards him, but even though I felt this way, I just couldn't stop the icy words that spilled out of my mouth at that moment.

"Fill free to go look for him yourself. I don't care where he is." Nina's eyes widened considerably at my words in shock. I looked forward again and start to walk away from her with regret. Why had I done it? Because of Nina? Because of Ichii? Why? I didn't know.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

As I watched Zero disappeared into the crowd of people I felt a painful tug in my chest as he left like something was being forcible ripped out of my chest. Zero left me; out of all the people in the world I never expected Zero to leave, but I was proven wrong as I stared at the spot that he was standing on seconds ago.

'Zero, what's wrong?' I thought. People bumped into me at they moved along, but I wouldn't move. I was like a statue in the middle of the busy street, being only glanced at and not acknowledged. I just couldn't figure Zero out. He was always laughing and teasing one moment, then angry the next. Was it me? Was I the problem? I let out a heavy sigh and finally sat down on a near bench and waited for him to come back, wiping away the tears that started to spill over.

* * *

><p><span>Zero's POV<span>

I let a loud thundering yell letting it echo off the ally walls as I punched the brick wall with extreme force making explode from the pressure. Blood trickled from my busted knuckles as I breathed heavily feeling my anger slowly slip away. "Damn it..." I cursed lowly spotting the blood gushing from my wound. Even though it should have hurt my anger masked it all. Adrenaline pumped through my body wanting to release all the tension inside of me. I was confused. My emotions flew everywhere in every way not allowing me to understand what was all this about. I liked her I knew that, but was it more than just a simple crush? Was I falling for Nina? I know what to think anymore.

"Zero?" said a little voice from the end of the alley. "Is that you?"

I looked up from my bleeding knuckles and saw a dark shadowing figure moving closer. I could feel a growing emotion of dread and fear form at the pit of my stomach, though I didn't know why. My hands shook and perspiration beaded my forehead in a cold sweat; it seemed as though my body knew who the person was before I could even see them. My whole being screamed for me to run, but my legs felt like dead weights keeping me in place. My body didn't like the unknown figure and I didn't either.

"Who's there?" I yelled clenching my fists ready to fight. The figure took slow, languid steps towards me as if mocking me or teasing me. My breath came out in shallow breaths feeling the adrenaline drain from the my body. My fight-or-flight instincts were fighting within me for once, my brain wanting to fight, but my body wanting to run. I never thought that I would ever run from a fight, but for once I did. I wanted to leave that alley and all its freaky creatures behind as I ran back to Nina, but I didn't move. Maybe I just couldn't.

"It's me Zero…" The figure whispered in a delighted tone. "Exie. Don't you remember?"

My eyes widen with shock and fear. Exie. She was here; she was alive; she was coming for me. I took a step back forcing my legs to work. Now I understood why I felt so scared, so terrified.

"I love you, Zero." She smiled with an excited look in her eyes. Her words being unheard in my state of shock.

Exie was dangerous, very dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna: Exie seems scary... <strong>

**Torii: She is! She's... dangerous.**

**Jenna&Torri: *narrows eyes* very dangerous. *smiles and laughs* **

**Torii: Sorry Hamish isn't here, he's still sick. I think it's the flu or something, but he will be back on his feet soon! *smiles* **

**Jenna: so I'm here temporary!**

**Torii: Yup! So... *looks over at Jenna* **

**Torii&Jenna: REVIEW! **

**Jenna: *blinks and looks at Torri* Why don't we say R&R or Read and Review? **

**Torii: *Sherlock costume* Because my dear Jennifer...**

**Jenna: *frowns* Don't use my full name. **

**Torii: If they are at this point then they have already read the story so in hinesight it would be more knowledgable to just say review. *smirks***

**Jenna: But what if they skipped the story and just read this? **

**Torii: *blinks and looks at her* Wha? WHO SKIPS THE STORY!? THATS JUST DUMB! *pissed***

**Jenna: *sweat drops* I'm joking Tor... **

**Torii: *mad* Whatever... thats just dumb.. **

**Jenna: hehe... See ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: OneSided Love

Zero's POV

"I love you, Zero." She whispered.

I glared at her, hatred bubbling up in the pit of my stomach mixing with fear. All the gruesome memories of junior high flashed through my head sending chills down my back. She almost killed Ichii and Sarasa and I was going to make sure that wasn't going to happen again, no not this time. I clenched my fists and mustered up the courage to walk towards her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt pulling her closer to his face. She smelled sickly of expensive perfume and death like so many years before.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, poison lacing my question. Exie disgusted me; she used me, made me think that I actually loved her, but all she wanted was Sarasa dead. Now all those feelings turned to burning rage. I wanted to kill her, right then and there, but once she caught hold of my eyes I couldn't. My fist shook as I held her close feeling her magic slowly slipping into my body. I closed my eyes quickly knowing that if she got a hold of me, she would use me yet again.

"Exie, do you not remember what you did to Ichii and Sarasa?" I spat keeping my eyes wrenched closed. I heard her simply giggle and felt her turn away with a blush painted across her cheeks.

"Oh, Zero, don't be so modest. I can't possibly take all the credit. After all you helped me." She chuckled finding the thought funny. I clenched my teeth and opened my eyes to meet her emerald ones. I saw in her eyes that she was enjoying this all too much. Exie loved to cause destruction and misery throughout the realm, but she seemed to find me more interesting than death so she reeled me in.

"Besides you were the one that almost blew them up to high heaven with your destructive magic." She whispered in my ear, throwing her head back and laughing hysterically. Rage boiled my blood making me shake violently. This bitch. I wanted to kill her. I wanted her to suffer and feel the pain I feel, the pain of guilt I had to put up with every time I looked at Ichii or Sarasa. They trusted me, but when I attacked Sarasa suddenly Ichii avoided me and sent her back to my brother. Of course I never told Jeff about the incident, he would never trust me again if he found out and I couldn't have that. He would hate me, despise me, kill me.

"Shut up!" I yelled as the image of Sarasa's limp body flashed into my mind. My muscles reacted without a second thought sending Exie slamming into a brick wall. The solid wall gave way as her body hit it with much force hearing a sickening crack. My breath has coming out in hard, loud pants my adrenaline building again. I wasn't scared anymore, I was just angry, but upon seeing body lie limply in the rubble all emotions drained from me. I straightened up and turned to leave not wanting to look at her horrid face, but before I even took a step, her body slowly heaved itself up. I looked over my shoulder at her with a cold stare. She cradled her broken arm close to her body, blood running down her arm in an eerie waterfall and her bone forced in an impossible angle breaking through the skin. The sight of it alone made my stomach jerk, but I kept a hard, emotionless look on my face. She took a step out of the pile of rocks and brick wincing at every step. She looked utterly pitiful. Her eyes narrowed and were suddenly filled with venom.

"It's because that girl, right, with the orange hair? She's in the way…" She hissed.

_Nina! _

"What about her?" I questioned kept my voice firm and leveled even though it was just an act. Exie caught it and smirked a treacherous smirk causing a cold chill to rip through my back.

"Well, let's say that she's being…. _Taken care of._"

I quickly spun around my eyes filled with pure rage as I pinned her to the wall with incredible speed. She let out a pained groan as her back came into contact with bricks once again. The snapping of her ribs filled the empty alley, her face consorting to one of displeasure, but the only sound I heard was the roaring of my blood. Exie was pure evil and she deserved every once of torture and pain. She needed to be taught a leason.

"Don't you dare hurt her…" I hissed my hands shaking and my destructive magic on the verge of exploding through my hands; I was becoming out of control.

She shrugged with a smile playing across her mouth despite the intense pain. She looked in my eyes, hers filled with lust and want. Her undamaged arm came up to my face and caressed my cheek almost as if we were lovers. I flinched at her touch feeling how icy her fingers were. Exie was cold, cold-blooded.

"Oh, Zero… My precious Zero, soon you will be mine… all mine." Her eyes lidded with desire. I couldn't believe what she was saying; she was insane.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who? Who did you brain wash this time? Who's going after Nina?" She could make anyone do her bidding and slowly she would absord their soul and mind creating undead slaves. I was close to that point and if it wasn't for Ichii I think I might be Exie's slave as well. The thought made me want to vomit.

She searched my face for a moment and when she didn't answer me I slammed her into the wall again. Exie hissed and glared at me her eyes becoming darker than normal.

"Ichii… I sent Ichii." She breathed.

_'No...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Torii: ICHII?! O.O <em>**

**_Jenna: NO! *falls dramatically to the floor* _**

**_Torii: *smirks* Really? _**

**_Jenna: *laughs gets up* Come on lighten up! _**

**_Torii: *smiles* Anyways~ What do you think? Ichii? _**

**_Jenna: PLOT TWIST!_**

**_Torii: dun dun dun~ Will Exie get the chance to kill Nina? Will Ichii have his soul sucked out? Will Zero ever tell Nina that he loves her? Find this all out and more in the next installment of A HOT SUMMER! _**

**_Jenna: -_- Really? _**

**_Torii: Hehe! I couldn't resist. _**

**_Jenna: *sighs* Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5: A Frantic Pace

**Ichii's POV**

The sense of powerlessness flowed through my bones as I felt my body move step by step without my knowledge or direction. People walked past, a few people bumping into me, but I never strayed from my path. There was nothing I could do to stop myself. Magic was working against me somehow, but without the full use of my body there was no way in defeating the spell or defending from it. I was like a watcher; only to see not to act. There was something going on; I could feel it in my limbs, but for now there was nothing of interest. My body was just walking towards something I, at the moment, did not know, that is until I spotted a familiar head of bright orange hair. I wanted to smile, but my body disobeyed and stayed neutral. As I approached I saw the look of sadness and confusion on her face; it was then that I realized that Zero was nowhere to be seen. Anger boiled from within me, but my features never changed. I watched as she looked up in surprise, quickly wiping away stray tears. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I had a sneaking suspicion that this was my partners doing as usual. If I could roll my eyes I would have.

"Nina, Are you ok?" My body asked.

_Of course she wasn't ok you idiot._ I yelled at myself. _It's obvious that she is upset why would you ask her that?_

I groaned inwardly closing my eyes for a moment before watching again.

Nina nodded her head and gave a fake smile quickly standing up. "Yeah I'm fine." She said with a show of joy, but it was painfully obvious she wasn't as happy as she acted. My body gave a slow nod before grabbing her small delicate hand. I, myself, felt her body shake slightly before settling to a stop.

"Nina, would it be ok if I showed something?" My voice asked ignoring her pain.

Nina grinned. "Of course, Ichii!"

Gently, I pulled Nina in a general direction towards a secluded area. I wasn't sure where I was going, but my body apparently did. It didn't seem right. The way we were going was farther from the group of adventure seekers than I was comfortable with and seeing Zero no where in sight made me feel nervous. There was nothing I could do; I had no control over myself and the more I tried the stronger the spell became. I had stick around to watch the show.

Nina followed willingly with her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes giving her a gloomy aura. She was too wrapped up in her own troubles to realize that the person who was leading her was not who she thought. Her hand gripped my own tightly and on normal circumstances it would've been nice, but these weren't normal circumstances. I had been trapped inside my mind, a prisoner. I sighed mentally. Who was responsible for this?

My head ran through all the names that I knew, but no one came to mind except for Forte. His magic couldn't work like this though and I hadn't heard a flute being played today, so it couldn't be. Was there a new evil in town? I didn't know, but Nina had been deceived and I had to help her.

I looked up to see a familiar warehouse appear making my insides cringe. This place... This horrible place brought back old, menacing memories. Memories that I didn't want to relive. I wanted to turn away and run pulling Nina behind me, but the spell wouldn't allow that and as I stepped closer towards the building my emotions welled up inside of me. Anger, hatred, betrayal, fright. They all reminded him of the night when Zero tried to kill Sarasa.

**Zero's POV**

I ran towards the same park bench that I last left Nina at after my obnoxious temper tantrum, but as I neared the wooden furniture I saw she was gone. There was no sign of her here or even a clue to where she might have went. Did Ichii find her? I felt a large lump form in my throat at the thought making it hard to swallow. My eyes darted from left to right in nervous waves. Where was she? Where was Nina? I punched the bench causing it to shake under my clenched fist.

"Forte! Look its Zero!" A high-pitched voice cried. I turned around quickly, mostly from my worry than curiosity. I already knew who it was.

"San, slow down!" Forte yelled. He was thrown around by his cousin as usual, but now was not the time to care. I had to take action. I had to find her.

_Exie!_

She knew where Nina would be. She was the puppeteer of the show she would probably have Ichii bring Nina to her. Had I somehow passed them on my way here? In my panic, did I somehow missed them; the one person I was trying to save walked right passed me? I let out a frustrated scream making San and Forte stop in their tracks. They stared at me with a look of fear and curiosity, before deciding that it was best not to press the issue. They turned around and slowly walked away until San started to run towards a roller coaster. I was paranoid. The stress of this was so intense I couldn't think straight. Where was Ichii to give me rational thoughts? Oh, that's right, he kidnapping my girl. If it wasn't for me being an ass we could have been chilling at the beach with no worries maybe even tell Nina how I really feel about her, but I wouldn't listen... This was all my fault. If Nina died I would never forgive myself.

I had to get to her. I had to find her. I just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Torii: Not my best work I know, BUT I had to put up a chapter and I was bored in Study Hall so... TADA! Here you go! ^^ <strong>

**Jenna: I think it was pretty good. **

**Torii: Nope! I was horrid. I might just have to revise it, but not right now. **

**Jenna: *sighs* Ok Ok... Hey shouldn't you be doing your World History Project. **

**Torii: Writing before History Duhhh... and besides... I'm procrastinating and its not due till next week. **

**Jenna: *rolls her eyes* Whatever. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Torii: The more reviews the better!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

**Nina's POV**

"Ichii, where are we going?" I asked timidly as we stood in front of the old creaking building. The warehouse gave off an unpleasant aura that made me shiver in fear even though I was with Ichii. It seemed so conspicuous and dangerous that I gave me goosebumps. I looked up at Ichii expecting him to answer but after a long while he remained inaudible. His gaze was fixated on the abandoned building as if it would tell him the mysteries of life.

I nudged him lightly. "Ichii?"

His head whipped back to me and gave me a strained smile, not acting like the Ichii I knew at all. He seemed hollow and distant as if he wasn't actually with me. I bit my lip as my stomach churned with fear. Ichii would never hurt me. Would he? His hand gripped mine tighter and pulled me none too gently towards the entrance of the building. He didn't look back at me once or give me kind words of comfort like he would usually do. There was something wrong. This wasn't the same Ichii I knew. He had to be an impostor, but... it was him. Something told me that even with his out of place attitude, this was my best friend, so what was wrong with him?

"Ichii, you're scaring me!" I told him, almost screaming, as I tried to wrench my arm away from him.

Panic rose in me as his grip didn't falter and he continued on with an emotionless expression. I didn't like this; something was seriously wrong. I squeezed my eyes shut wishing that I could do something, anything, but I was helpless. A tear escaped me as I felt self pity for my cowardice. It was so shameful to think that I always burden Zero with my idiocy and having to save me in every situation. I didn't want to be like this. I wanted to be strong, to be someone that Zero would be proud! I wanted to help him!

"ZERO!" I screamed.

A sudden burst of wind suddenly pulsed from my body knocking Ichii to the ground. My eyes widen as his did, unable to comprehend what happened. I looked at my hands and back at Ichii unsure what to do. I didn't do that... Did I?

Ichii let a demonic growl slip through his lips as he slowly got up on the defense. His eyes still looked as empty as they were before but now they were filled with hatred and poison. A pain shot through my heart at the sight. He was my best friend, the one who was always there when I needed someone to talk to. I tried to reach out to him in one last act of hope.

"Ichii, please. Snap out of it."

His eyes pierce through me as he slowly turned and jumped out of the window. I watched as he disappeared and for once I yearned for Ichii to be back with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's POV<strong>

I ran towards the direction of Nina's voice with urgency, wanting for her to be fine. She was close I could feel it, just a few more feet. I forced my legs to run faster making them scream in pain. I needed to see her. If I arrive too late... No, I couldn't think like that.

"Zero..."

I stopped in my tracks as Ichii suddenly appeared before me. My eyes narrowed subconsciously as rage bubbled at the pit of my stomach. My hands balled up into fist and brought them up, ready to defend myself. If he laid a hand on my Nina, I swear that I wouldn't hold back, even if he was my best friend, my brother, I would kill him for hurting her.

"Where is she?" I demanded in a harsh tone.

Ichii smirked reminding me of the old dangerous side of him. I clenched my fists ready to explode until a voice suddenly cut in. The voice sent a wave of anger and fear through me. It was her.

"She's quite interesting Zero." Exie smirked. "And to think you actually had me believing that she was a mere human girl."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion by her words. Nina was a normal human girl. She couldn't fly or use any magic of any kind, just a normal girl. I looked at Ichii and frowned noticing that he was slightly injured by an attack of some sort. Nina did that? I looked back at Exie.

"What trick are you trying to pull, Exie? Nina IS a human girl!" I yelled.

She shook her head in disappointment like she was scolding a child. "Don't lie to me, Love."

"I'm not your love and I know Nina! She's not a wizard!"

"You get so cute when you're angry." Exie giggled.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Why would I do that when I have you silly?"

Irritated, I jumped up to Exie and attempted to punch her but was suddenly met only with air. I blinked quickly becoming confused as I saw my fist run right through her. My eyes narrowed as I realized that this was only a hologram and not the real thing. It made sense, remembering the condition I put her in the last time I saw her. I landed back on the ground, my teeth clenched and my gaze burning with hatred. What game was she playing this time?

"Well Zero since you broke my arm completely you won't be seeing me for quite sometime, but..." Exie paused and looked thoughtfully at Ichii, "I think I will take something to remind you of me."

I glanced at Ichii and suddenly realized what she meant. My eyes grew in size as I turned to run towards my brain washer friend wanting to grab him before she could take him, but as my hand brushed his arm his eyes snapped towards mine in pure disgust. His defense magic activated and threw me to the side knocking the breath from me. My sight went white and my limbs went numb making me feel as if I was paralyzed.

_I lost them all._

* * *

><p><strong>Torii: Guess what! ^^<strong>

**Jenna: What?**

**Torii: I hired another guy to help us with this authors note business. *jumps up happily***

**Jenna: And who is this guy? **

**Torii: Killua! *giggles***

**Killua: Yo. **

**Torii: If you guys want to know more about him, review and ask questions! ^^**

**Killua: I'll answer them if I want.**

**Torii: You will answer them!**

**Killua: Fine.**


End file.
